How to Train a Flyer
How to Train a Flyer is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot The episode begins with the Alliance of Light flying towards Hiccups and the viking teens homeland of Berk. When Hiccup lands on Berk, he is greeted with a massive hug from Gobber. Java mistakes Gobber as an enemy trying to hurt Hiccup and attacks him. After Hiccup explains Gobber's a friend, Java sheepishly lets him up. Other vikings soon gather around the incoming group, led by Hiccups father, Stoick the Vast. After a formal and embarrassing display by Twilight (mostly due to a prank from Michelangelo, Bolin and Po) Stoick approaches Hiccup saying that Berk is in danger and that he needs the Alliances help. In his hut, Julian, Sarah and Alice meet with Stoick, who explains the problem. For several weeks, Dark Legion mutants have been attacking Berks fishing vessels and taking dragons from various islands. Outside, Julian announces that tomorrow, different teams would go to investigate the sites of abductions as well as the last place that a viking ship was attacked. The next morning, Hiccup leads a team comprised of Raphael, Brooklyn and Angela to the last abduction site and finds one item left behind: A Forever Knights laser lance. Meanwhile, Stoick goes to the island where the last attack took place along with his team, (Ben, Julie, April, Cyborg, Terra Casey Jones, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy). After searching, Stoick and the others see the captured Vikings along with Joseph Chadwick, who appears to be trying to combine them with the Dragons he captured using Kraang Mutagen. When Rainbow Dash accidentally gives them away, the Mutants and Knights attack in force. Rainbow Dash tries to prove herself to Hiccups dad and is immediately thrown into a wall. When Stoick is nearly overwhelmed, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer draw their swords and they, Casey and April proceed to defeat all of Chadwick's forces. Though Chadwick manages to escape, Julie finds a storage computer and decides to take it back to Berk so the others could decode it. Sailing back that night, Stoick commends Julian on his choice of putting him with Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, April and Casey and commends Leonardo on his training them. However, when he requested to Julian to take Rainbow Dash off his team, Julian is shocked. Stoick explains that while he believes Julians claims on how avid a flyer Rainbow Dash is, while in human form, she is completely useless. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash had been listening to what Stoick said and runs off in tears. While Rainbow Dash is sulking by the cliffs edge, Julian tries to figure out a way to help her. When seeing Leonardo training Fluttershy, Julian realizes how she had come from being timid because of Leo. After some convincing, Hiccup agrees to teach Rainbow Dash how to fly a dragon. Outside the Arena, Hiccup introduces the specific techniques to fly Toothless to Rainbow Dash having designed an add-on stirrup to accommodate her left foot, he notes how riding and getting along with a dragon is all about trust. However, an impatient Rainbow Dash doesn't listen. After a unsuccessful attempt at riding (finally crashing down by a beach backgrounded by a large cliff), Dash gives up. However, when she tries to get back to Berk, every attempt causes her to fall into the sea. She is soon forced ask Hiccup for assistance. The next morning, Julian and Stoick arrange a practice combat session. During the session, Hiccup shows Rainbow Dash how riding a dragon while in human form can greatly help her. After seeing how great Dragon riding can be, Dash agrees to resume her lessons with Hiccup. While Hiccup introduces her to the variety of dragons, Gobber comes in saying another Berk ship is under attack by Dark Legion flyers. Alice takes the Viking teens and Rainbow Dash to fight against Joseph Chadwick's flyers, only for all to be captured themselves. Rainbow Dash herself is knocked out and taken to a small island by a band of wild dragons. Dash soon falls into a depression, thinking she had failed Alice and doesn't deserve to be a member of the Alliance of Light. She is soon comforted by a large black dragon and develops a bond of trust with the creature. With new confidence, she mounts the dragon and leads the other dragons after Chadwick. While Chadwick gloats over the fallen crew, the dragons fly over and manage to save the crew and destroy the massive ship. While on Berk, Fishlegs reveals that Rainbow Dash's new dragon is a Skytsengel, a extremely rare breed of dragon, considered to have skills that rival even a Nightfury. At the arena, some Alliance of Light members bond with the wild dragons and Hiccup accepts his role as a "Dragon Master". Major Events *The Alliance of Light gains many wild dragons. *Hiccup becomes the Alliance of Lights Dragon Master. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6